Jane Mort
Dame Jane Mort is the first female MI6 Director General. She is seen by some, particularly Chris, to be a 'pen-pusher' but others believe her to be a cold and ruthless chief. Little of her personal life is known, although it is rumoured that she had been backing previous MI6 chiefs since the days of the Cold War. For a woman of her age and size, she has a remarkable ability to figuratively tower over her male colleagues and cares little for the consequences of upsetting anybody who dares to cross her. She is highly respected by many within the government and military, thus granting her a great deal of space to do as she deems fit, including re-instating 'assassin-class' agents to take on the demands of modern threats. Unlike her predecessors, Dame Jane goes by the codename 'J' in order to emphasise her difference to her colleagues, a simple move that was initially ill-received by experienced Intelligence Officers. Biography Early Years (1954 - 1991) Little is known of her past, only rumours spread by her subordinates. By Edward's account, she was a Senior Intelligence Officer responsible for handling the deaths and captures of numerous spies and terrorists. Harry also stated that J was rumoured to have been behind the deaths of government traitors who exiled themselves in other countries or defected, however none of this has been officially confirmed as of yet. Following the end of the Cold War, J retired from operational duties and became an office administrator, prompting some of her colleagues to think of her as nothing more than an 'office administrator' and a 'pen-pusher'. Future At Sea (2012/2013) Dame Jane Mort first appears in China in early 2013 when she rebuked Chris' actions in Beijing and subsequently recruited him into the service. J was made aware of Chris' infiltration of a Russian military ship near Denmark when the latter instructed Jack to report his intention to the MI6 chief. She was also aware of Chris' newfound wealth and his residency at his new island, giving the impression that she was keeping an eye on her new agent. Operation: Take-Back (March 2013) She next appeared in her office in MI6, scolding Chris and Jack for their deadly rescue mission in Melchet Court, where she stated that innocent people were murdered by the agents. She was quick to put her young IO into place, rebuking him heavily for his actions and told him to report everything to her in the future. Tosno's Betrayal J pulled Chris into London to meet with Russian SVR Director, Anthony Divenskaya who was demanding to know the whereabouts of Russia's prized treasures. Chris accused former SVR Director Antonio Tosno of being a traitor and told J and the General what he had uncovered aboard the Russian ship; Divenskaya initially denied the mere thought of his allegations being true but J swiftly backed her agent, stating: "if one-sixteen says that Antonio Tosno was a traitor and a conspirator, then Antonio Tosno was a traitor and a conspirator", revealing that J appeared to trust Chris' word. Rescue Mission to Russia When William Whyte was abducted by a rogue FSB agent, J authorised an MI6 rescue mission at Jack's suggestion. She deployed D/113 to assist them. After the mission came to an end, J landed in Moscow and rebuked Chris once more, revoking his assassin's licence before returning to London. During Chris' rescue mission in Russia, Chris learnt that, despite being a Cold War veteran, J had disbanded the MI6 section in Russia. Redwood Crisis (2013) J was actively directing MI6's involvement in defending Britain against the impending attack by the terrorist, Redwood. She personally assigned Chris to pursue Redwood and once her agent returned to Britain from Nevada, she established communications with him and directed him from there. Following Chris' actions at Woking Station, J issued a cover-up statement to the government using Chris' suggested excuse. Chris' Wedding (6th July 2013) J made a surprise visit to Chris' wedding ceremony, accompanied by her secretary Cassandra Brown. She arrived last and sat near the back and at the end of the ceremony, she returned to London without a word to Chris. Suspending Chris (July 2013) After Chris killed an unarmed revenge murderer, Louise Watson, J gave Chris the hardest rebuke to date, expressing her disapproval of the cold manner in which Chris uses his assassin's licence. She subsequently suspended him from duty and ordered him to report to Woking Police Station but not before informing Chris that an MI6 Agent was found dead outside the Porter hotel and casino in Las Vegas, mentioning that she suspected Porter himself was behind the terrorist attacks. It later transpired that J deployed D/113 to Las Vegas to investigate Porter. Personality and Traits Legacy